Jason Brody's Future Diary
by Bloodydemon666
Summary: This is going to be another bloody masterpiece! Three years after after the events of Rook Island, Jason goes to Japan to avoid any violent confrontations and his demons. But when Deus Ex Machina gives him a future diary, he enters the future diary death match to determine the next god. Rated M, 100% A/U and Contains JasonXYuno. Sorry Yuki, better luck next time.
1. Enter Jason Brody

Chapter 1: Enter Jason Brody

My name is Jason Brody, three year ago, I was a survivor of Rook Island. I killed many pirates and privateers alike. I killed so many people, but I felt like there was a monster in me. after we got back to California, Liza broke up with me. I turned my back on my mom and Riley, but the only person that gave me the most support was my deceased older brother's girlfriend Daisy.

"Jason what's wrong?" Daisy asked, I snapped out of whatever thought I had in my head.

"I'm sorry Daisy, it's just I kinda feel like there's nothing left here in California. I'm gonna leave for Japan, I want to start a new life and have somewhat a decent family. I don't think I'm just cut out for being this." I said, I didn't want this normal life.

I wasn't even a normal person to begin with. I felt like this life, California, and all of this wasn't even made for me anymore. I was a ghost in this place, and it was time for me to disappear. First chance I got, I hopped on a cargo ship as a castaway. I needed someone to talk to, after the encounter and murder I commited on Rook, that was when I first met Deus Ex Machina and Murmur. Deus was known as the god of time and space and Murmur was sort of like his helper. When I'm usually talking to Deus, I usually feel a sense of safety and peace. As I found myself in a secluded spot, I placed on a hoodie and pulled the hood up. I was then whisked away to the realm of time and space, Deus was sitting on his throne and I pulled my hood down.

"Jason, what an unexpected surprise." Deus said as he looked down at me. I just needed someone to talk to.

"Hello Deus, I felt like I needed someone to talk to. I feel like I just don't fit in with the life I used to have in California." I said, Deus felt my pain.

He knew the pain I felt, as I lost a brother...and had almost everything I could ask for. Only to escape from my fingers, but I hoped that if I'd get to Japan without getting caught.

"What do you plan on doing when you get to Japan?" Deus asked, I had no idea in general. But Deus gave me something, it was not an ordinary cell phone, he called it...a future diary.

"What is this?" I asked, having no idea.

"This is your combat diary. Keep it close, and do not let it get destroyed." Deus warned me, I always take Deus' warnings to heart because he's a very wise and powerful god. "Also another thing, how's that finger I managed to repair for you?" He also added, I looked down at my left hand with a replaced ring finger that I lost after Hoyt Volker cut it off.

"It's still holding up, I had no idea you could be able to do something like repair a person's lost finger." I said, but there was more to it, in able to gain something that's lost...you need to sacrifice something.

That's when I got the finger back, I killed a punk once and cut his finger off. When I showed it to Deus, he used his godly power and attached the finger to my hand. But the thing Deus can't do, is bring somebody back from the dead. Once a person has died, they're gone forever. I learned it after the death of both my dad and Grant. No matter how bad I miss them, they won't be be coming back.

"Remember Jason, your combat diary will be your greatest weapon." Deus said, and I returned back to reality.

There was a man coming and he wasn't one of the crewman, in fact this dude was a pirate. He had an AK47 in hand, and I was completely unarmed. I opened up my combat diary, it had the entry that proved very useful.

-[8:45 a.m. June 12, find a stash of guns and a machete in a crate two containers down, used crowbar to open the container.]-

I found a crowbar which could prove useful, and I wanted to use it on the pirate but it could alert more of his comrades. So I headed over to the container that was mentioned in the diary entry. There was a padlock on the door, so using the crowbar, I smashed it off and opened it. I found the motherlode of all guns. I took the Heckler and Koch, an M4A1 assault rifle, a real Russian Dragunov SVD, and MPK5 sub machine gun along with a machete. Plus when carrying guns, you will also need ammo for the guns. So I took all the ammo I could carry. The pirate was pacing back and forth, like he was looking for something, but he found out that I took some of the guns from the container, and he was about to report it to his comrades. But I stopped him by stabbing the machete through his back killing him instantly. He dropped the radio and I picked it up.

"To the leader of the pirates, my name is Jason Brody, but I usually go by the name of Snow White. If you're listening right now, I only got one thing to say. You and your men better be watching your backs. Becuase when you mess with Snow White, you're dealing with an APEX hunter." I said through the radio to whoever might be listening. Now it was time to go hunting.

(A/N: Well guys, this is the start of my new project. I wanted to see other violent anime to be mixed with Far Cry 3, but with Far Cry 4 coming out...this could be one last ooh-rah for FC3. Far Cry 3 was my favorite videogame, always has been and always will be. In fact, if anyone is interested of doing the opposite variation of this story and having Yukiterru replace Jason Brody like I replaced Yukiterru with Jason Brody. Feel free to write it, I'd like to see how the first would fare on Rook Island. I'd like to see that variation as well. So feel free to share your thoughts but no negative comments please. Also I'd like to talk to people with pen names so we can discuss ideas. This is your friend, BloodyDemon666 signing off!)


	2. Snow White Vs The Third!

Chapter 2: Snow White Vs The Third!

(Opening A/N: I notice there's a not a lot of Future Diary fanfic or crossover readers. So I might need some suggestions on getting more readers. If anyone has any ideas or suggestions, feel free to leave them in your reviews or PM me your ideas and suggestions. Without further ado, here we go...)

I needed to find out who or what was behind all of these pirates attacking this ship.

"You there, you have weapons. Help us out." The ships crewmate said as he tried to fight off a pirate but he ended up with a bullet in his head. Something was very odd. I checked my diary.

-[9:07 June 12, Saw a masked man and he knows I'm a diary holder. He stabs me and kills me. DEAD END]-

Just my luck, I didn't want to die. I was going to make sure that if I died, I'm bringing whoever is going to kill me straight to hell. I headed straight for the topside of the ship. Just then another pirate came charging out of nowhere, he tried to cleave me with a machte but a knife came out of nowhere and stabbed the pirate as he dropped to the ground dead. Who threw the knife? It was a pink haired girl with pink colored eyes and she was both beautiful and deadly. Her name was Yuno Gasai.

"You must be Jason Brody, don't worry my love...I'll protect you." She said and I thought I was going bonkers.

Did she call me "Her Love?" Now I'm really hallucinating. Just then, a man wearing a gas mask and carrying a large knife was checking his diary. He was hunting me, but like I said, if I was going to die...I'm bringing the third with me.

"Come out, come out, wherever you are. I know your here first, and I'm going to skin you alive." The third said, he was slinging his blade around as if he was toying with me, Yuno and I needed to make sure that we could hold our own agaist the Third.

As soon as we got to the deck of the ship, he was busy cutting up the shipmates. He was a fucking serial killer, and I needed to do something before this DEAD END becomes true. But first, I needed to deal with the Third before this entry rings true and I will be a goner. The Third was checking his diary and commanded the rest of the pirates to me and Yuno's location.

"Bring these fuckers on! I've killed many of these guys before back before I came to Japan." I said as I had my machete in hand and stabbed another pirate in the chest.

The Third came out of nowhere and tried to slash me and I managed to block it with my machete. Yuno tried to stop him from killing me but she got knocked out. And I had only a wing and a prayer to get me out of this, I knocked the diary out of Third's hands, and it slid towards Yuno's unconscious body. As soon as she came to, I pulled out the Heckler And Koch and fired a single bullet peircing the diary. As soon as the bullet went through the diary, a giant hole bursted through the man's chest as an unimaginable act of any god on earth could ever bear witness. The limbs started to twist and he started screaming in pain and agony as if he was being swallowed into a black hole of himself. And that was the end of the Third, Yuno was safe and now I needed to find a place where I can lay low for a while.

"Hey, you looking for a place to lay low?" One of the shipmates asked me, I nodded and he gave me a place to stay until I had enough money.

It was a small one bedroom apartment which was good enough for me so I gathered some more guns and swords and decked it out secretly so no one including the landlord didn't find out about it. Now it became a home for me, it wasn't much...but it was good enough and the weapons made me feel safe. But as I was about to be relaxed, Deus drags me back to the realm of time and space for something important.

"You've handled yourself quite nicely there Jason." Deus said, I thought I was the only diary holder.

"What's this all about Deus?" I asked but I stood on a pedastal and saw shadowy figures and one of the figures was Yuno. But there were others as well eleven excluding the Third since he was eliminated.

"I welcome you all to the Diary holders death tournament. You have been chosen to wield these powerful diaries to be given a chance to become the next god of time and Space." Deus said as he addressed all of us, It seems that no matter how much bloodshed I commit, there's no escaping the fact that I'm a killer.

"It's come to my attention, that an Amercian has come here for this little tournament." A girl said, but I had no idea who the others were except for Yuno.

"I believe that you are referring to the First. He is an American and he knows how to handle himself in battle." Deus said, he then noticed that I was needing to ask him something. "What is it first?" Deus asked me.

"Earlier with the fight against the third, I saw a DEAD END in one of my entries. What does it mean?" I asked, Deus then brought up a simulation.

"Now that has come to my attention, when you recieve a DEAD END in one of your entries, consider it a warning of an inevitable death. And with that being said, I'd have to give it to the first for managing to escape a DEAD END. And now we lost the third, just remember when you get one try to avert it or you'll be reaching a short end. Now that all of that is clear, I hereby call the diary holders meeting adjourned." Deus said as everyone started to fade away and I came back to my apartment. This was going to be one hell of a fucking fight.

(A/N: I hope with this chapter, I could at least get some reviews. I will need some ideas and suggestions from you the readers, but I can't make any promises about spelling though, *Don't have spell check* but any way to spice this story and who or what characters need to be killed. (besides Jason and Yuno) Now, I need reviews to be kept positive and no anonymous /guest reviews. Thank you and this is BloodyDemon666 signing off!)


End file.
